


New Rules

by littlemisskookie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, intercourse, sex toy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: You need some new rules; otherwise you’ll just live in a fantasy where Seokjin sees you as more than a friend.





	New Rules

You desperately wanted something more with Kim Seokjin. That was a fact. And he was perfectly aware of your feelings. Also a fact.

And yet he wanted nothing more than a fuck buddy relationship, one that you were all too willing to join on the premise and hope that one day he’d return your feelings. He said he could love you. Keyword could. And that’s what kept you running back.

He’d call you on those late nights, where you knew he already had a few wine glasses too many, with a promise you worship your body like the temple it was if you were to come visit. He’d always call at nightfall, and you always arrived.

But somehow you kept it in your mind that he’d eventually return your feelings. One day through all the sex you two had perhaps he would look past it all and realize what a wonderful girl you were.

Of course, that was ridiculous, but you were so close to the situation you were blinded.

Tonight was no different. Your phone was already ringing, and you closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath and picking it up, knowing your answer before he even asked. Still, you answered, your voice clear to show you were wide awake because you had been waiting for his call.

“Hi, Jin,”  you greeted. “What makes you call at this time of night?”

It was 11 PM.

“Oh you know,” Seokjin laughs, the one you recognized every time he had a perverse idea in his mind, and more than likely a glass of vodka or wine in his hand. “Just wanted to see you, sweetheart.”

You involuntarily shuddered at the word. He only called you sweetheart when he wanted to sleep with you. In any other circumstance, you were just a friend.

“Well, I’m sure that can be arranged,” you say. Typically Seokjin wasn’t blunt, even if both of you knew what was going to go down, it was like a game not to directly say what was really going on. “When would you like to see me?”

“How about in twenty minutes?” the man muses. “We can share a glass of wine… I’ve got your favorite. And we can perhaps chat, watch a show.”

“This late?” you hum.

“There’s no better time, is there sweetheart?” he chuckles in response. “So will you come?”

“I suppose I have time,” you murmur. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Perfect,” Seokjin says, and you could practically hear the smile in his voice. “See you then.” With that, the phone clicked, and you realized he hung up.

You sigh to yourself, quickly swiping on some makeup and pulling on one of your favorite tops coupled with some shorts, grabbing your purse and keys to go out. Just as your hand was wrapped around your doorknob, and you heard a polite cough behind you.

You turned around to see Joy’s disapproving glare, her hair tied up in a messy bun, and pajamas adorning her figure. “Are you seriously going to that sleazeball again?” she huffed, her brows scrunched together.

“He’s my friend,” you shrug. “And I’m allowed to have fun if I want to.”

“Some friend if he’s just using you,” she pointed out. “And what’s so fun over crying over this guy when this is all over?”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” you mumble. “I’m going to be late. I’ll see you in the morning. Bye, Joy.”

You didn’t stay for more of her scolding, escaping from your roommate as you got into the car, your fingers tapping impatiently against your steering wheel as you thought over your situation. You couldn’t help it. Seokjin made you feel special when he was with you like you were the only one in his eyes. You desperately wished to be with him, even if he didn’t wish the same. You kept on holding onto the hope that he could love you like he insisted, and he was like an addiction to you. You fed off the feeling only he could give.

Before you knew it, you were at his apartment, your fingers tapping against your thigh now and your eyes glaring at his door. You rapped your knuckles against the hard surface, the glazed expression of the handsome Kim Seokjin being revealed as he opened the door.

“You’re a bit late,” he said in lieu of a greeting, his eyes noticeably running over your figure, though he knew all too well what was underneath the fabric of your simple shirt.

“Eager are we?” you quirked a brow, stepping in as he opened the door wider to let you in. “My roommate held me up, no biggie.”

“That’s fine,” he laughed, ushering you to the living room. “I’ve already poured you a glass of wine, care to have some?”

“Of course,” you grinned, seeing the two glasses on the table. You definitely needed some alcohol in your system. Picking up a glass, you sipped on it, letting the taste linger on your lips as you glanced towards Seokjin. You let out a sigh, the glass departing from your lips as you looked to the man.

“What was your roommate doing up at this hour anyways?” Seokjin asks. “I thought you told me she truly enjoys her sleep. Especially since she has morning classes.”

“She does,” you shrug. “I guess she was just staying up for this night. I have no clue.” In reality, you were perfectly aware of the fact that she was waiting for the moment when you’d run back to him, and she’d scold you incessantly when you were crying in her arms once again.

“Ah, well it’s her choice I suppose,” Seokjin smirked. You took a deep breath, tilting your head back as you drank the rest of the wine in your glass, letting the bitter liquid slide down your throat.

“Are you going to quit with the idle chatter or are we going to fuck, Jin?” You cocked your head to the side, setting down the now empty glass.

His eyes noticeably lit up, and the corner of his lips quirked into a cocky smirk. “And you accuse me of being eager.”

“You’re the one who called,” you accuse, taking the glass from him and putting it down. Your arms snake around his neck, hands splayed on his broad shoulders, feeling how firm and strong they were. “But I want to go ahead and jump to what you really called me here for. And I know it’s not to talk about my roommate.”

Truthfully, if he talked about you instead, you wouldn’t have minded stalling the ‘session’ you had planned. But you weren’t in the mood to talk about the disapproving Joy, and you knew that talking about her wasn’t going to change the fact Seokjin just wanted the one thing, and you knew it wasn’t going to lead to anything.

“I love when you’re so blunt,” he smirked. His head turned, his lips pressing firmly against your own. Your eyes fluttered shut, and you pulled him closer to you, trying to go slow, and struggling to keep up with the fast movement of his lips. He was urgent, not caring to take his time with you. Sure, he knew he’d have you tomorrow, and the next day, and all of tonight, but he didn’t want to waste the time of memorizing how you felt against him. Instead, he was eager, quick to try and get to the part that  _really_  mattered.

His hands travel down your back, fingers delicate, as delicate as though he was plucking the strings of a harp along your back, your body becoming attuned to his to create beautiful music. They traveled down to your ass, squeezing both cheeks in his large palms, rolling the flesh and massaging it over the fabric of your shorts. You moaned into his mouth, letting his lips devour the sound.

His lips break from your own, his eyes blown out in silent lust. “Turn around,” he commands. You turn around, your back pressing against his chest, and your ass rubbing circles into his crotch. You grinded against him, and he unashamedly reached around to grope at your chest, his hand squeezing your breast in his palm over your shirt. You heard him let out a low groan as you grinded forcefully against him, your hand on his hip to keep him close. His other hand reached into your shorts, cupping your sex through your panties as his lips nipped at your earlobe.

Your other hand snaked around his locks, trying to turn his head to where he’d kiss you again, to get that feeling of bliss when his beautiful lips came crashing down on your own. He stopped biting on your earlobe, his voice husky as he whispered to you.

“I got you a present,” he says, lips on the shell of your ear.

Present? This was new.

“I wanted to get you something, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” he says wistfully. His hands stop venturing your body, his fingers slipping away as he pulled out something from his back pocket.

A bullet vibrator.

Your eyes widened. This was new. “I thought you weren’t into stuff like this,” you say, remembering a previous conversation where he mentioned he wasn’t so much as into kinky toys. You figured that he -like plenty of boys- felt that if the woman needed a toy, it meant that the man wasn’t enough, or didn’t satisfy them, which in result bruised their ego. You were always surprised with how fragile the male ego was, for the more they try to boast and boost their ego, the easier it was to make it crash down.

“I’m not, but I wanted it to be a sort of thank you,” he says, handing it to you. He buries his face in your hair as you examine it, his words muffled. “You know… because you’re my girl. Shouldn’t I get you something special?”

His girl.

“Do you like it, sweetheart?” he asks you.

Oh.

So he still didn’t mean it in a romantic way.

You pulled up a small smile, partly warmed by the fact that he thought enough of you to the point that he’d buy you something for your pleasure, but also displeased that even after that he still didn’t see you as much more than a good time. You pushed it down though, examining the small, pink object in your hand. “Yeah, thank you.”

“Wanna try it out?” he asked you, his hand already coming to your own to take the vibrator. You nodded, and he clicked it on to where it was buzzing softly in his hand, a small sound coming from the object. His hand traveled down your body, and you could feel how it vibrated against your skin, slowly inching closer to your core. You were already so sensitive from when he was cupping and rubbing your sex earlier, and you were shaking with anticipation, that when the buzzing toy finally made contact with your clit, you doubled over, and Seokjin’s strong arm had to wrap around your waist to keep you in place.

You shuddered at the feeling, riveting in how it rubbed against your swollen clit, already throbbing with need. Never before had you tried one. Sure, you considered it, but really you never got around to it. The sensation was completely different from any you experienced, and it left you with riveting tingles flowing through your nerves system.

“Does sweetheart like her present?” Seokjin chuckled, rubbing small circles with the bullet, causing you to groan in response.

“J-Jin, you piece of shit,” you moaned out, clutching onto his strong arm as you tossed your head back, panting at how the erotic toy made you feel.

“Don’t talk back to me sweetheart,” the man smirked. “Answer the question, hm?”

“Yes you cocky fuck,” you stammer. “I-It feels… It feels so good.”

“So you like it?” he quirked a brow, adding more pressure on it against your clit, angling it in the way that had your ass press back against his crotch, grinding desperately as whimpers escaped your lips.

“Y-Yes,” you admit. He continued running it in tantalizing circles, urging to you reach your peak. He kept you firmly in place, using his ministrations to rile you up, endless minutes to take you to your peak, determined to drag on the pleasure until your legs began to shake at the intensity of the small toy pressed against your clit.“G-God, Seokjin, I’m feeling close already.”

It was true. A certain pressure was building up in the pit of your stomach, and only after a few minutes, you were already feeling your peak creep in from around the corner. You were embarrassed. Never before had you cum so quickly, especially in front of Seokjin, but the new toy had you so riled up, pressing against your swollen clit that it was making you cum far quicker than before. You made a mental note to but one for yourself. Or perhaps you’d borrow what Seokjin gave you. Hell, he might even give you it if you asked nicely.

“Are you close?” he whispered in your ear. “Should I be mean and take this away now? Letting your orgasm slip between your fingertips? Especially after how you sassed me just minutes ago?”

“N-No, please Jin, please please don’t,” you begged in a whiny tone, feeling it so, so close.

“Hm,” he hummed. “I guess I can afford to be nice.”

Your nails started to dig into his arm, forming little crescents, and you weren’t so concerned about the pain he felt or whether or not you were drawing blood as your orgasm washed over you. You trembled, legs quaking as you shook in Seokjin’s arms, repeating his name in a quiet mantra as your high took over.

Seokjin dragged the vibrator away, kissing your neck and occasionally nibbling on your earlobe. “You came so quickly, sweetheart. Think you’re ready for me to finally fill you up?”

“Y-Yeah,” you said, though truthfully you were already starting to feel so tired. But you were always desperate to please, especially when it came to Seokjin. He did buy you a vibrator, and use it against your clit until you had one of the most intense orgasms as of recent. What other option was there? Besides, you could feel his erection straining behind his jeans, pressing against your ass when you continuously started grinding on him earlier. Poor thing must be suffering. “Fill me up, Jin. I want to feel you inside of me.”

He smiled against the nape of your neck, and you felt his lips curl into a smile against your delicate skin. Slowly he stepped away from you, undoing his jeans to where they hung around his knees, and you urgently pulled your shorts and panties down- now noticeably soaked- to the ground, kicking them to the side.

You didn’t hesitate to grab both of your ass cheeks, spreading them apart to give Seokjin the view he always appreciated. Looking back, you saw him slowly stroking his length, enduring all of your teasing from when you were shamelessly rubbing yourself against his crotch, and he bit down on his lip, eyes glazing over your display.

He positioned the head at your entrance, easing himself into you, slowly stretching and filling you up inch by inch. You were already so soaked from how he cupped your sex to when you came from the vibrator, he easily slid in, well lubricated enough that both of you groaned at the sensation.

Your walls pulsed around him, adjusting to his length as he slowly wrapped his arm back around your waist. Clearly, you two were doing this standing up, and you knew from how quick his sloppy kisses were to his urgency to have you cum that he didn’t plan exactly on wasting time tonight.

Your legs spread on your own accord, and you stabilized yourself, holding onto his arm wrapped around your figure, and your other one clutching onto his other hand, gripping onto the front of your thigh, holding on so tightly that you thought it’d bruise. You were surprised that the hand of the arm wrapped around your lithe figure was still tightly gripping the bullet vibrator, though it was turned off now.

He slowly pulled his hips back, leaving just the head inside of you, before quickly snapping his hips against your ass, plunging into your heat. With that, he was set off, ruthlessly pounding into you, and you seemed to wildly rock in his clutches as he kept you in place, his animalistic pace determined to give you a thorough fucking.

You gasped aloud, trying your best to stay upright in his arms, and the hand on your thigh instead flew to grip at your breast, though this time it was to stabilize you instead of needless groping. It helped keep your place, and eventually- after a few sharp thrusts- you were able to stay stable enough where you weren’t as scared of falling over. Once Seokjin noticed you were much more grounded, his hand flipped on the vibrator, causing it to shake as he placed it directly on your clit once again, and he kept a firmer grip on you with his other arm, this time wrapping it just under your chest to where your breasts bounced through your shirt above his arm.

You were already getting close. From your throbbing clit still overly sensitive, and the rough and brutal pace of Seokjin continuously pounding into you, your mind was starting to spin. Never before had you felt so used, and yet so pleasured. You felt like a toy in his clutches, and yet from how he kept in mind to get you a present that was making your vision hazy and your moans increase in volume, you knew he wasn’t just thinking of himself, and instead of mutual pleasure.

Joy was wrong about him. He wasn’t some sleazeball concerned with only himself. He was someone who cared whether or not you were enjoying yourself as well. Maybe this was a sign. If he was starting to think more for and of you, then perhaps it was because he was finally starting to think of you as more than a fuck buddy.

You felt elated at the thought, the pressure building up quicker than before in the pit of your stomach, perhaps because of either the ferocity of his thrusts, the vibrator pressing firmly against your clit, or the elated thought that perhaps he was finally starting to turn around.

Your orgasm had reached, washing over you, though you didn’t get to quite focus on how blissed out you were with Seokjin still furiously rocking your body back and forth, and the oversensitivity of him still pressing the buzzing tool against your swollen nub. He was desperately trying to reach his own high, feeling how your walls spasmed and tensed around his cock during your orgasm, clenching around his length.

It wasn’t long until he came soon after, panting as he pressed his sweaty body against yours, his cock still plunged in your heat as he took a breather, letting it shoot into you as you were filled with his seed. Both of you were sweaty and sticky messes, and you were whining with overstimulation, unable to take any more.

He had mercy on you, finally taking it off of you as you let out a sigh of relief. His cock slipped out of you, finally softening as he looked at you in content, a bright smile on his face. You didn’t say anything, scooping up your shorts and rushing to the restroom since you already had the urge to pee, and soon you cleaned up the mess that was slowly starting to drizzle out of you and on your inner thighs, dry and stick onto you.

Once you were all cleaned up, you went back to Seokjin, expecting that he’d invite you to stay the night since it was so late. He had hiked up his pants, and you assumed that he cleaned himself in the meantime. You grinned enthusiastically to the man, your eyes delighted and tired at the same time, as though you were silently begging to stay the night.

He let out a sigh of content, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. “Thanks, Y/N. I definitely needed that.”

You laughed light-heartedly, smiling brightly at him as you waved your hand dismissively, as though it were nothing. “No problem. Anytime.”

“Well I’m certainly tired,” he groaned, covering his mouth as a second yawn escaped. “You ought to get back to your roommate. She’s probably wondering where you are.”

Your expression was one of shock as you stared at him. Was he kicking you out? He typically didn’t do that. Did he really not want you there?

“Oh, alright, I’ll get going then,” you say. In reality, you wanted to spit at him about what a  _gentleman_  he truly was, fucking you and then telling you to leave. You felt so used, and to think that you got your hopes up for nothing. Tears were already starting to brim your eyes, and you quickly grabbed your things and rushed out, not saying another word as you tried to escape as efficiently and fast as you could in order for the man to not see the tears he caused.

* * *

“That’s it!” Joy snapped, her eyes fiery and full of pity as she stared at you in disapproval. She found you curled up on the couch of your shared apartment, makeup streaked across your face, and you looked like an absolute wreck. You confessed what happened that night when she caught you sneaking out, and you expected the typical scolding.

Now it was late in the night, when your classes were over and all your crying was over, and Joy had finally cornered you to the point where you were sitting on the couch, her lithe and lean figure in front of yours, arms crossed in disappointment and anger, like a mother scolding her daughter for sneaking out.

“You’re getting over Jin,” she growls. “This is unhealthy. He’s using you and he knows it and he just kicks you out? You’re just a side piece or something! He thinks of you as nothing other than a whore he calls on when he’s drunk and lonely. You deserve someone who calls you when there are people all around and still misses you, not someone who does in the middle of the night with a bottle of wine in an empty apartment. You need to get over this asshole!”

“How am I supposed to do that?” you grumble, looking down in your lap in shame. “Do you think I haven’t tried? It’s hard staying away from him. He comes back every time.”

“Three rules,” she said, holding up three fingers as she stared at you. “Follow these, and you’re guaranteed to get over this asshat.”

“Fine, what are these new rules?” you sigh, knowing it’d be pointless. She glares at you in response, as though telling you that you needed to be serious. Unexpectedly, you heard a small buzzing from your purse. You roll your eyes at the disturbance, unzipping your bag and pulling out the vibrating device, seeing it was none other than Seokjin calling you.

What did he want?

Suddenly Joy snatched the phone from your grip, immediately pressing the hang up button. “One. Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling because he’s drunk and alone.”

“Fine, what’s the second rule?” you huffed.

“Two,” she pointed two fingers. “Don’t let him in, you have to kick him out again.”

“What? I can’t just blatantly ignore him, we’re friends!” you protest.

“Three,” Joy shook her head. “Don’t be his friend. You’ll only wake up in his bed in the morning.”

“Not all friends sleep together,” you protest.

“And you don’t want to be just friends, which is why you do it. And if you’re friends, you’ll typically be swayed by him, and you’re going to hang out with him, only giving him an opportunity you lure you back,” Joy points out.

“I can’t just do that,” you say.

“These rules are to keep you from sleeping with him,” Joy sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “You can’t get over him if you’re under him.”

You hum in disappointment, your eyes downcast.

“Y/N, I’m serious!” Joy said. “You’re a grown adult, and you’re capable of making your own decisions- in most cases. You’re too far in to see the patterns. It’s the same every time! At least try to take a break from him. Follow these rules, distance yourself.”

“Fine,” you huff in surrender. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Damn straight,” she grumbled, satisfied.

* * *

Practice makes perfect, and though it hurt, you did take her advice. With shaky fingers, you clicked the decline button for his late night calls. He was insistent, sometimes calling multiple times, one after another, but you turned down every single one.

_One. Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling because he’s drunk and alone._

Isn’t that what he did every single time?

There was a single moment where all of the ignored calls stacked up to the point where he went to your apartment. It was unexpected, out of the blue, and once you saw him there you couldn’t help but feel how your heart pounded in your chest, old feelings threatening to bubble back up to the surface.

“Y/N,” he said, licking his lips in frustration instead of just saying a simple hello. “Why have you been ignoring my calls?”

You only awkwardly shrugged in response.

“You know it’s kind of a shitty thing to do without explanation,” Seokjin grumbled. “To just drop someone out of the blue, without them knowing what they did wrong. I think I deserve at least somewhat of an answer, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what to tell you Jin,” you sighed.

“We’re friends!” Seokjin guffawed. “Why don’t you tell me about why you’re suddenly deciding not to?”

“I… I can’t sleep with you anymore,” you gulp. “Have you ever seen me as more than a friend?”

“Of course, I mean I always said I could love you,” Seokjin says, giving you a longing look. “I just need time.”

“It’s been a year,” you snap. “I’m tired of just being a good time to you. You use my feelings and toss it back in my face Jin, do you know how that feels?”

“You’ve always been trying to pressure me into a relationship,” Seokjin counters. “How do you think that was fair to me?”

“It wasn’t,” you admit. “Which is exactly why we should end this… all of this.”

“Sweetheart, let’s be rational,” Seokjin cooed. “This has been so long. We’ve been friends for so long, and together in a sense for about a year. You want to end this all on a whim? Just let me in so we can talk about this.”

Sweetheart.

_Two. Don’t let him in, you have to kick him out again._

You gulped, your throat tensing a bit as you stared up at him, slowly closing the door, seeing how his expression morphed into shock. “I think we’re done talking, there’s nothing more to discuss. Goodbye, Jin.”

You closed the door without a sense of regret, put perhaps a sense of wondering what might’ve happened if you let him in once again. You had a feeling you’d be back at square one.

You looked back at the situation with a now clear mind, wondering if you two were really friends. You really weren’t. With you always yearning for something deeper and more romantic than friendship, it really wasn’t friendship, wasn’t it? It wasn’t fair to you, and it wasn’t fair to him with your constant need for his affection in a way he couldn’t provide. But it wasn’t fair or right that he used it to woo you into his bed on the premise that if you did it enough times, perhaps you’d finally be good enough in his eyes.

_Three. Don’t be his friend, you’ll only wake up in his bed in the morning._

He didn’t see you as a friend. But it wasn’t in the way you always hoped for. Instead, he saw you as a tool.

You look back now and see that you never learned.

But at least now you had your new rules to keep you from making the same mistakes again. Live and learn.


End file.
